onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Straw Hat Pirates/Allies
Kuja Pirates I know that Boa Hancock is in the Individuals group, but shouldn't the Kuja Pirates also be in the Groups group since they also became Luffy's friends, helped transport Luffy, Law, and Jinbe to their island, and escorted Luffy to Sabaody Archipelago? It wasn't only Boa Hancock who helped Luffy and she's not the only one who would/will help Luffy again. But I can't seem to create another section within because when I click the edit button, it's already in the table so I can't add them in. NANLIT 13:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Kuma and Ace I think Kuma should get a mention here even though hes no longer human. Also it still lists Ace as an ally even though hes dead. Whitebeard Pirates et al Shouldn't the WBs be counted here since Newgate ordered them to help Luffy however they could? They all helped to rescue Ace and keep Luffy from harm during the war. Also, what of the grateful militias of the locations the Straw Hats have visited? Thriller Bark Victim's Association is listed but what of Coconashi Village, Baratie, Alabasta's military, Fishman Island's forces and the Kuja pirates among others? While they might not be able to announce their allegiance publicly, it's dobtless tha tthe SHs would be more than welcome to return to any of these places and granted assistance if they were to ask. CorbeauKarasu 19:47, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Those are more supporters than anything else. Allies helped the Straw Hats in a way that advanced the plot. As for the Whitebeard allies, a person or group would only be considered allies if they helped the whole crew, not just one member individually. We have the category "Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters" for the people you described. If we do it any other way, then every person the crew encounters that is kind to them would be considered an ally. 03:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Samurai? I'm just wondering if we should add the samurai from Wano to the individuals list? Or should we wait until we get his actual name or he does some actual helping? Thoughts? --Kingluffy1 19:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Wait for the name, and for him to help a little more. 21:01, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, they gave out his name, i dont want to put it in because I'm afrad I'll mess it up 18:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) A lot of time has passed since I brought it up and he even has an Oda box to confirm his identity, it doesn't get more official than that, so should we add Kinemon to the individual allies list? I am of the opinion we should. --Kingluffy1 22:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Definatley, he even said he was endebt to Sanji so hes bound to help; them even more than he allready has 22:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i just added him --Kingluffy1 23:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Jimbei Shouldn't Jimbei be under part of the crew but you could put (Pending)? Straw Hat Crew (PICTURE OF JIMBEI) (Pending) It isn't a pending request. Jimbei declined the offer on Fishman Island and asked Luffy to re-offer him the chance to join the crew, later down the line. Also please remember to sign your posts. 16:30, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Kuzan in Film Z Kuzan helped the Straw Hats a lot in Film Z, but since he's a canon character and Film Z isn't canon, should the info about him still be added in the Anime Only section, or should it not be included at all ?Totoofze47 (talk) 00:30, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Anime Only section. 00:31, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks, I wasn't sure whether I should add it or leave it out. I just added it.Totoofze47 (talk) 00:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Should Law & Heart Pirates changes to notable allies too Is it the only individual/groups which officially make and alliance with Straw Hat? - Theodorearthurroberts (talk) 00:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Enemies Should we not also include the crew's list of Enemies as well? including the captain's? Justin Holland (talk) 16:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC)